superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping Beauty Credits
Presenter Walt Disney Technirama Technicolor With the Talents of Mary Costa Bill Shirley Eleanor Audley Verna Felton Barbara Luddy Barbara Jo Allen Taylor Holmes Bill Thompson Bob Amsberry Mel Blanc Billy Bletcher Candy Candido Pinto Colvig Dal McKennon Jack Mercer Marvin Miller Mae Questal Production Supervisor Ken Peterson Assistant Directors Dan Alguire Edward Hansen George Probert Jim Swain Concept Artist Eyvind Earle Storyboard Artist Bill Peet Casting Animation Artist Ken Peterson Film Processing Bill Brazner Secretary Marie Dasnoit Betty Gossin Script Supervisor Emilie Ehlrich Sound Supervisor Robert O. Cook Sound of Birds Purv Pullen Film Editors Roy M. Brewer, Jr. Donald Halliday Music Editor Evelyn Kennedy Special Proccesses Ub Iwerks Eustace Lycett Music Adaptation George Bruns Adaptated from Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty Ballet" Songs George Bruns Tom Adair Winston Hibler Ted Sears Erdman Penner Sammy Fain Jack Lawrence Orchestrations Franklyn Marks Milt Franklyn Choral Arranement John Rarig Singer Thurl Ravenscoft Musician: Flute Ethmer Roten Lyrics by Spanish Version Edmundo Santos Conducted by Frederick Stark Additional Lyrics by Paul Francis Weber Score Recorded by Berlin Symphony Orchestra Story Adaptation Erdman Penner From the Charles Perrault Version of Sleeping Beauty Additional Story Joe Rinaldi Winston Hibler Bill Peet Ted Sears Ralph Wright Milt Banta Productions Design Don DaGradi Ken Peterson Layout McLaren Stewart Don Griffith Basil Davidovich Joe Hale Jack Huber Tom Codrick Erni Nordli Victor Haboush Homer Jonas Ray Aragon Chuck Jones Color Styling Eyvind Earle Color Modelist Phyllis Craig Background Frank Armitage Al Dempster Bill Layne Dick Anthony Richard H. Thomas Thelma Witmer Walt Peregoy Ralph Hulett Fil Mottola Anthony Rizzo Character Styling Tom Oreb Ink and Paint Carole Barnes Eleanor Dahlen Raynell Day Eve Fletcher Karin Holmquist Darlene Kanagy Ann Lord Joanna Romersa Carmen Sanderson Emalene Seutter Marcia Sinclair Val Vreeland Joyce Walker Inkers Lee Guttman Charlene Miller Clean-Up and Inbetween Floyd Norman Checking and Scene Planning Ruth Tompson Clean Up Supervisor Fred Hellmich Directing Animators Milt Kahl Frank Thomas Marc Davis Ollie Johnston John Lounsbery Character Animation Hal King Blaine Gibson Ken Hultgren George Nicholas Henry Tanous Hal Ambro John Sibley Harvey Toombs Bob Youngquist John Kennedy Don Lusk Bob Carlson Fred Kopietz Eric Cleworth Ken O'Brien Dale Barnhart Ted Berman George Goepper Jerry Hathcock Bill Keil Dick N. Lucas Cliff Nordberg Amby Paliwoda Walt Stanchfield Al Stetter Hal Sutherland Iwao Takamoto Effects Animation Dan MacManus Jack Boyd Joshua Meador Jack Buckley Bob Abrams Assistant Effects Animation Dorse A. Lanpher Assistant Animation John Ahern Lou Appet George Bakes Carole Beers Gordon Bellamy Don Bluth Shelia Brown Bob Carr Joan Case Retta Davidson Tom Ferriter Ric Gonzalez Wes Hershenson Harry Hester Sam Jaimes Lin Larsen Gary Mooney Margaret Nichols Bill Nunes Doris Plough Joe Roman Phil Roman Glenn Schmitz Donald Selders Ed Solomon Bill Southwood John Sparey Grace Stanzell Dave Suding Gwen Wetzler Allen Wilzbach Animation Checking Buf Nerbovig Ann Oliphant Camera Ed Austin Allen Childs John Fox Duane Keegan Roy Wade Supervising Director Clyde Geronimi Sequences Directors Eric Larson Wolfgang Reitherman Les Clark Live Action Model Eleanor Audley Frances Bavier Madge Blake Spring Byington Jane Fowler Ed Kemmer Helene Stanley Hans Conried Restoration Artists Abra Gupp Michael Paris Restoration Work Cinesite Process Lenses Panavision German Dubbing Simoton Film Cast Additional Voices Tom McGrath Christopher Miller David Acord Jake Johnson June Christopher Juan Pope Shameik Moore Timothy Miller Chris Bailey Simon Bluethenkranz Scott Menville John C. Reilly Brook Chalmers Peter Falls Grey Griffin Rif Hutton Richard McGregor Mona Marshall Brandon Lawless Tara Strong Bill Farmer Arthur Ortiz T.J. Miller Daniel Pemberton Erik Hermansen Gavin Greenway Gary Rydstrom Rosemary Alexander Story Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer Jason Hand Kendelle Hoyer Justin Hunt Barry Johnson Brian Kesinger Normand Lemay Leo Matsuda Burny Mattinson Ray Nadeau David Pimentel Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Dean Wellins Art Department and Visual Development Art Production Supervisor Albert V. Ramirez Visual Development Artists Sarah Airriess Lorelay Bove Mingjue Helen Chen Justin Cram Kevin Dart James Finch Jim Finn Mac George Andy Harkness Lisa Keene Ryan Lang Minkyu Lee Jim Martin Chris Mitchell Kevin Nelson Armand Serrano Jeff Turley Tadahiro Uesugi Michael Yamada Victoria Ying Additional Visual Development Doug Ball Shigeto Koyama J Mays John Romita Jr. Jeremy Spears Editorial Asset Production MLDPS Visual Effects Supervisor Aviva Corcovado MLDPS Animation Supervisor Thomas Hannivan MLDPS Visual Effects Producer Michelle Lee Robinson MLDPS Visual Effects Executive Producer Rob Letterman Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Character Modeling Artists Christopher R. Anderson Brandon Lawless Joy H. Chung Michelle Urban Dinis "Dennis" Morais David Peifer Rizwana Rangwala Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Barbaros Sarisozen Ramón López Seco de Herrera Clara Prado Vazquez Lou Hamou-Lhadj Virgilio John Aquino Sets Modeling Artists Sophie Vincelette Nick Bernardi Christina Garcia Weiland Gregory Walker Josef Dylan Smith Phoere Jin-Ah Kim Gwen Nguyen Chris Patrick O'Connell Samy Segura Dan Villarreal Vanessa Chung Jonathan Greber Greg Butler Character Development Rigging Artists Gabriel Miller Dan Hermansen Erika Nguyen Patrick Angell Angel Valazquez Ronnie del Carmen Brad Miller Mark Christopher Lawrence Diana Rodriguez Eva Porter Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Kate Kirby-O'Connell Simulation Artists Richard Van Cleave Jr. Reggie Chiang Verse Joanette Iker J. de los Mozos Michael Josephson Dan Chuba Christopher C. Griffin Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Anthony A. Apodaca Christine Waggoner Nicole Paradis Grindle Environment Artists Loren C. Carpenter Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez David Sproxton Hessan Bensmaine Soline Stempniewicz-Bejuy Alexandra Skinazi-Francart Gary Nguyen Vincent Vasquez Nicolas Combecave Nathan Gouveia Éric Skjoid Mauhourat Layout Rough Layout Artists Taylor Rodriguez Yarrow Cheney Mark Harden Antoine Collet Dan Hermansen Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Scott Armstrong Astrid Brett Stella Chisholm Final Layout Lead Mark Spevick Final Layout Artists Gina Bradley Celeste Joanette Roger Liu Daniel Zettl Joanie Karnowski Jeff Panko Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Stereo Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Chris Miller Kendra Vander Vliet Fausto Estrada Guerrero Jameson Schultz Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Sadaf Sydea Multani Anthony Defoe Animation Animators Effects Effects Animation Effects Animators Character Effects Character Effects Artists Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Leads Johnny D. Kelly Christopher Barnett Joshua Lopez Natalie Portman Katherine Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Technical Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Lighting Coordinators Pablo Helman • Jake Johnson • Andrew Stanton Pipeline Pipeline Artists Andréanne Lamoureux Saysana Rintharamy Ryab Sarah Cushman Arjun Prasad Namdeo Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Vincent Massy De la Chesneraye Reggie Gunderson Valerie Morrison Vineetha Upadrashta Sanbwavian Kinsckaibey Greg "Ziggy" Sigurdson Matte Painting Matte Painters David Jaraiz Sanchez Andrew Cunningham Guillem Rovira Vigas Kilian Aulenbacher David Larochelle Audel LaRoque Tim Wright Look Development Look Development Leads John Kreidman • David Cameron Look Development Artists Scott Armstrong Dan Zimmerman Yari Gomez Christopher Manning Shane Rabey Ian Farnsworth David Saldanha Quentin Israel Dan Gonzales Will Hackett Texture Paint Supervisor Akash Abhishek Karmakar Texture Painters Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Artists Michael R.W. Anderson Thomas Baker Vanessa Salas Castillo Anita Naufal Edwards Rob Engle Katie A. Fico Heidi Friese Alyssa Brule Gorence Troy Griffin Elissa Cordero Hansen Mark Henley Darren Simpson Technical and Rendering John Hwang Jeff Cummings Ted Myerio Dominic L. Miller Mark Hiolio Kim Chung Damon Miller Mario Ryan Dominguez Anthony Lolisco Katie Holt Production Production Assistants Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Score Choir Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Thanks to Everyone at Warner Animation Group, Movie Land Animation Studios and Movie Land Digital Production Services Who Supported this Production MLDPS Studio Management Software Leads Marcia Harris Robert Zemeckis Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Software Engineers Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Marcia Johnson Artist Management Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Systems Engineers System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Senior Management David Weigel Jason Miller Jack LaVoie Marcia Cameron Boris MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Randy Jonsson Scott Hunter David Lopez MLAS Studio Management Annapurna Pictures Studio Management Soundtrack Album on Songs Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of the United States No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Special Thanks Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Paiman Kalayeh Karen Guo Paulene Phouybanhdyt and Mara Wilson as Liv Amara Courtesy of the Following Crossovers DreamWorks Animation Disney Enterprises, Inc. Walt Disney Animation Studios Man of Action Entertainment Warner Bros. Entertainment Warner Animation Group Nintendo Photos and Videos Shutterstock Google Photos YouTube iStock by Getty Images Getty Images Dailymotion Footage Footage from "Stuart Little" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Footage from "Home Alone" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox, Inc. Footage from "SpongeBob SquarePants" Courtesy of Nickelodeon & Viacom, Inc. Vehicles Chevrolet Volkswagen Toyota Suzuki Ford Motor Company Walt Disney Feature Animation (1975).jpeg B7C874C3-3AAD-4F3B-ADAD-F7300EFCAB0F.jpeg Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png Panavision-1-logo-png-transparent.png 6DD433C9-71BD-418D-85EA-755E000ADAF5.png In Memory of C. Raggio IV Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Digital Mastering 1997 vhs And ld 2003 vhs and dvd THX Ltd. Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution, Inc. © Copyright MCMLXI 1959 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central